Aikatsu Crescent! Mini Dramas
|katakana = アイカツクレセント！ミニードラーマズ|direct = Printemps|studio = Spring Clover Productions|epis = TBA|pre = Aikatsu Crescent!}} is a collection of shorts based off of'' Aikatsu Crescent!. It's shown on Printemp's Youtube Channel Plot ''See: Aikatsu Crescent! Mini Dramas Phases Have you ever wondered what the idols of Celestial Academy get up to when they're not "idol activity-ing" away? Well, now you can find out! Watch the idols as they go about their daily routines, and see what crazy events happen!! Characters Idols * Voiced by Printemps ''Mai is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's a friendly, caring, intelligent and pure girl. However, she's gullible, shy, and often unorganised. She tends to worry about lot, and believes that she's boring, and doesn't have as much impact as her friends. She's a cute type idol, who uses the brand Pastel Macaron.'' * Voiced by Raspberry Crème Tsubaki is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's a passionate girl, who doesn't let anyone stop her from doing things she loves. She's quite athletic, and bold. However, she often overworks herself, and can be stubborn and selfish. She also speaks her mind, not caring about the feelings of others. Shes a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Prism Tiara. * Voiced by Yume Hinata is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's a generally happy girl, who's loyal to her friends. She's naturally talented at a lot of things, including performing, but hardly ever puts the actual effort in. She's actually quite lazy, and can't be bothered with 90% of things. She has quite a big ego, but still hold her fans close to her heart. She's a pop type idol, who uses the brand Exciting Topaz. * Voiced by Mono Kotone is a first year at Celestial Academy. She's practically emotionless, and not much is known about her, aside from the fact that she lost the majority of her memories. She's a cool type idol, and she currently doesn't have a brand. * Voiced by CureSakura Rina is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's the current top idol and Celestial Star, and is extremely hardworking. She's kind, but strict, and hates to see people not reach their potential. She cares deeply about the wellbeing of the students, and often blames herself if anything bad happens to them, whether she was involved or not. She's also surprisingly naive. She's a cute type idol, who uses the brand Crystal Ribbon. * Voiced By Tsubaki Aya is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's upbeat, and determined to become the top idol. She works extremely hard, and is very charismatic. However, she easily gets jealous (especially of Rina), and can be easily angered. She doesn't understand what she has to improve on, which stops her from surpassing Rina. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Passionate Starbeat. * Voiced By Katie Yoshi is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's often described as having a fluffy aura, and she's quite optimistic. She's also childish, referring to herself in the third person. She's clumsy, and a total airhead. She's also impatient. She's a pop type idol, who uses the brand Cotton Monster. * Voiced by Lightning-Chan Asuka is a second year at Celestial Academy. She's calm, yet gives off an aura of intelligence and pride. She believes in mystical happenings and horoscopes. However, she tends to rely on them too much, and doesn't find her own ways out of her problems. While she doesn't show it, she also tends to believe she's better than the others. She's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Midnight Rose. * Voiced by NicoNico Usagi Minako is a third year at Celestial Academy. She's looks mature, but is very lighthearted, and doesn't take many things seriously. She's good a bringing people together, and is selfless. However, she can be forgetful, and doesn't think about her words and the impact they have on others. She's a sexy type idol, who uses the brand Star Devil. Supporting Trivia * In the Mini Dramas, all the characters have different voice actors to the actual series. Category:Aikatsu Crescent! Category:Mini Dramas Category:Spin-Offs